monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Konul Flatwood
Konul Flatwood - Kryptyda, "Potwór z Flatwood". Na świat przyszła w Azerbejdżanie, lecz na co dzień zamieszkuje z rodizną w Virginii. Już na pierwszy rzut oka można odkryć jej osobowość. Konul to dziewczyna nadwyraz skryta oraz stroniąca od zabawy. Nierzadko naburmuszona. Kryptyda interesuje się fryzjerstwem, aroaterapią a w wolnych chwilach słucha także muzyki, gdyż nie grzeszy talentem w tej dziedzinie. Osobowość Już sam wygląd Konul zdradza nieco cechy jej charakteru - jest osobą stroniącą od rozgłosu, lubiącą roztaczać wokół siebie tajemniczą aurę i z pewnością nie przepada za przebywaniem w dużej grupie a szczególnie - grupie równieśniczej. W życiu kieruje się jasno określonymi zasadami. Z reguły nie ufa innym i chcąc nie chcąc przybiera maskę niewrażliwej oraz obojętnej. Dzieje się tak w dużej mierze dlatego że często nie ma sił by rozwiązywać swoje problemy, a co dopiero by służyć innym dobrą radą i pomocną dłonią. Odmawia z góry dlatego że po prostu chce by zostawiono ją w świętym spokoju, a dla osób natarczywych i sangwiników potrafi być naprawdę nie miła. Nierzadko chodzi z głową w swoim świecie a każda próba zwrócenia jej uwagi kończy się kłótnią. Bycie naburmuszonym to już chyba cecha rozpoznawcza Konul. Bardzo łatwo ją zdenerwować. Mimo wszystko Konul wcale nie jest taka zła i pyskata jak sądzą osoby które ją znają. Ma uczucia i można ją naprawdę mocno zranić, chociażby słowem. Dziewczyna posiada w sobie także odrobinę z hipokrytki ponieważ tępi użalanie się nad sobą a jednocześnie sama często to robi...tylko tak by nikt o tym nie słyszał. Wygląd Konul to przeciętnego wzrostu dziewczyna o dużej, jasnej głowie i szarawej barwy cerze. Jej oczy są nienaturalnie powiększone a źrenice i tęczówki nadzwyczaj małe, co daje dość przerazające wrażenie. Dziewczyna zamiast włosów, ma po bokach głowy wyrastające drobne "listki" a na siebie ubiera grube płaszcze fakturą podobne do liści. Umożliwia to Konul wtopienie się z otoczeniem. Dziewczyna posiada także małe i drobne dłonie o wykrzywionych niczym pazury palcach, je także ukrywa a raczej chroni ponieważ w jej przypadku bardzo łatwo o złamanie kości. Relacje 'Rodzina' Konul jest kryptydą. Córką "Potwora z Flatwood" i jedynym dzieckiem swoich rodziców którzy cóż...według sporej części osób są po prostu za starzy na dzieci. Tak. Podczas gdy Konul ma może 16 lat, wiek jej mamy szacowany jest na 47 a ojca - 49. Docinki o tym że ma rodziców w podeszłym wieku to był swego czasu główny powód Do wszczynania awantur wśród uczniów zmartwień dla Konul. Dziewczyna na świat przyszła w Azerbejdżanie, gdzie jej rodzice odwiedzali przyjaciół lecz na codzień zamieszluje w Virginii a obecnie - Konul mieszka w szkolnym dormitorium. Nie posiada współlokatorki. 'Dalsza rodzina' Praktycznie nic nie wiadomo o dalszej rodzinie Konul, może dlatego że jest bardzo nieliczna a i rodzice dziewczyny nie lubią rozmawiać o swoim pochodzeniu. 'Przyjaciele' Z Konul naprawdę ciężko złapać pozytywną relację a co dopiero zaskarbić sobie jej przyjaźń. Dziewczyna - jak zostało wspomniane - często celowo odpycha od siebie innych. 'Znajomi' Jedyną znajomą Konul jest Sonna Rotson z którą raz czy dwa zamieniła kilka zdań. 'Wrogowie' O dziwo również w tym przypadku Konul nie może pochwalić się wieloma relacjami. Dzięki temu celowemu "odpychaniu" mało kto poznał Konul na tyle by nazwać ją nawet swoim nieprzyjacielem. 'Miłość' Konul nie szuka swojej drugiej połówki gdyż uważa że nie jest jej to potrzebne. 'Zwierzak' Konul obecnie nie posiada zwierząt. Zainteresowania 'Fryzjerstwo' Konul od małego uwielbiała wymyślać feyzury oraz czesać znajomych rodziny. Zawsze zazdrościła innym dziewczynom pięknych i długich włosów podczas gdy ona sama nie może się nimi pochwalić. 'Aromaterpaia' Dziewczyna interesuje się róqnież wpływem zapachów na psychikę oraz organizm. Wierzy że potrafią one uspokajać jak i pobudzać. 'Muzyka' Konul w wolnych chwilach bardzo lubi słuchać muzyki, szczególnie spokojnych ballad. Niestety, sama nie grzeszy muzycznym talentem i nie gra na instrumentach ponieważ nie potrafi. 'Szachy' W wolnych chwilach Konul uwielbia grywać w szachy ze swoją rodziną (a szczególnie ich ogrywać) i chociaż nie odmówi małego zakładu to nie grywa w szkolnych turniejach ponieważ uważa że rozgłos nie jest jej potrzebny. Zdolności *'Wtapianie w tłum' - Dzięki swojej cerze oraz płaszczowi, Konul potrafi niczym kameleon wtopić się w tłum. *'Iluminacja' - Źrenice oraz tęczówki Konul w ciemności wydają z siebie niemal oślepiające światło. *'Zmiana rozmairu' - Konul potrafi zmniejszać jak i zwiększać samą siebie. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Specyficznym stroju. *Niepsotykanym kształcie oczu. *Zawsze chodzi w płaszczu i zakrywa jak największą część ciała. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - Brak z uwagi na krótkie imię, w dzieciństwie była nazywana "Cebula" gdyż jej głowa oraz włosy wielu "kolegom" z klasy przywodziły na myśl kwiatowe cebulki. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Kapuściany łeb." *'Nie rusza się bez' - Płaszcza z kapturem i czegoś metalicznego jako ozdoba. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Kreować fryzury, grać w szachy (zwłaszcza wygrywać) mieć ostatnie słowo i zapach sosny. *'...A najmniej' - Natarczywe osoby, wyśmiewanie jej wyglądu i głośnej atmosfery oraz imprez. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Rodzina Konul zamieszkuje leśne chatki, toteż dziewczyna od małego miała dostęp do leśnych roślin które zdobią jej pokój. *'Ciekawostka' - Konul od intensywnego światła ma zawroty głowy. Wystąpienia *Brak Ciekawostki *Imię Konul oznacza "serce" w Azerbaijani ("Serce Flatwood") zaś nazwisko zostało zaczerpnięte od "nazwy rodzica" postaci. *Drugie imię postaci oznacza "Turkus" od kamienia szlachetnego. *Postać urodziny obchodzi 27 Września. *Konul jest całkowicie odporna na wodę, nie może zostać przemoczona gdyż jej ciało nie wchłania płynów. Serie 'Basic' 'A Musically Horryfing Inspiration' Konul AMHI.jpg *'Data wydania' - Listopad 2018. *'Piosenka' - Adele - Rolling in the deep. Konul ubrana jest w czarne spodnie z szerokimi nogawkami oraz biały sweter i długi biały płaszcz. Nie widać jej butów. Wokół szyji ma związany czarny szalik. Na głowie dziewczyna ma krótką, polokowaną perukę w zielonym kolorze. Dołączono do niej zestaw MP3. 'Lunar new Year' Konul LNY.jpg Konul ubrana jest w metalowy kombinezon a na to założone ma szerokie, czarne spodnie. Wokół pasa ma spiętą "pelerynkę" o fakturze liści. Jest ona biało-zielono-czerwona. Nosi również bolerko z dlugimi, dopasowanymi do "pelerynki" rękawami. Jej buty to czarno-czerwone balerinki. Na głowie Konul widnieje brązowe, ozdobione czerwonymi koralikami non la a jej "włosy," opadają wokół twarzy. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|146pxPotwór z Flatwoods - (znany również jako Monster Braxton County lub Frametown Monster) jest kryptydą widzianą odpowiednio w Flatwoods, West Virginia i Frametown w zachodniej Wirginii. Uważa się, że ma naturę pozaziemską. istota początkowo była opisywana jako mająca około 10 stóp wysokości i 4 stopy szerokości. Wydawało się, że jest to raczej rodzaj robotycznego skafandra czy statku kosmicznego niż istoty organicznej. Miał "kaptur" w kształcie asa za czerwoną okrągłą głową. W głowie znajdowały się dwoje oczu, określanych jako "iluminatory", świecące zielono-pomarańczowe i wielkości pół dolarów. "Ciało" było metalową zbrojoną strukturą wyłożoną grubymi pionowymi rurami. Istnieją różnice w rzeczywistym kolorze zbroi, niektórzy twierdzą, że jest czarny, a inni mówią zielony. Większość twierdzi, że potwór był bezręki, podczas gdy inni twierdzili, że ma małe, "zabawkowe" ramiona. Potwór z Frametown, uważany za tego samego potwora z Flatwoods, nosił podobną metalową zbroję od pasa w dół. Jednak z drugiej strony był gadzim humanoidem. Projekt Flatwoods jest popularny w japońskiej kulturze UFO, wykorzystywany w licznych grach wideo i mediach Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|324pxAzerbejdżan - Azerbejdżan, Republika Azerbejdżanu (azer. Azərbaycan, Azərbaycan Respublikası) – państwo położone w Azji (lub na pograniczu Europy i Azji) nad Morzem Kaspijskim, graniczące z Rosją, Gruzją, Armenią, Iranem oraz Turcją. Najdawniejszymi znanymi mieszkańcami terytorium dzisiejszego Azerbejdżanu byli kaukascy Albańczycy, przynależący do kaukaskiej grupy językowej. Teren ten w ciągu późniejszych stuleci zamieszkiwało wiele różnych nacji: Persowie, Rzymianie, Grecy, Ormianie, Arabowie, Turcy, Mongołowie i Rosjanie. Pierwszym królestwem, które pojawiło się na omawianym terenie, było królestwo Manna – ok. IX w. p.n.e. Przetrwało ono do początku VII w. p.n.e., później zaś weszło w skład państwa Medów. Islam na terenie dzisiejszego Azerbejdżanu rozprzestrzenił się gwałtownie po jego podboju przez Arabów w VII-VIII w. Po upadku władzy arabskiej powstało kilka częściowo niepodległych państewek. W XI w. nastąpiło podbicie regionu przez Turków Seldżuckich – zdominowali oni Azerbejdżan i stali się przodkami dzisiejszych Azerbejdżan. W latach trzydziestych XIII wieku Azerbejdżan podbili Mongołowie i był on następnie głównym ośrodkiem władzy Ilchanidów. Azerbejdżan od XV do XVIII w. był częścią Iranu znajdującego się wówczas pod rządami Safawidów. Na skutek przegranych przez nową irańską dynastię Kadżarów wojen z Rosją na mocy traktatu w Gulistanie (1813) oraz traktatu turkmanczajskiego (1828) Azerbejdżan został przyłączony do Imperium Rosyjskiego. Galeria Firuza portret szkic.jpg Konul ID.jpg Konul chibi szkic.jpg Konul basic szkice.jpg Konul skullette.jpg Konul pierwszy szkic.png|Pierwszy rysunek postaci - podglądowy szkic sylwetki w paincie Stroje Konul AMHI.jpg Konul LNY.jpg Meta timeline *'08.09.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. *'Wrzesień 2018' - "Wnioski" Rochi o zastrzeżenie Konul Flatwood. Rochi zastrzega też grafikę związaną z Konul i tekst swojego autorstwa. *'16.09.18' - Konul zostaje opublikowana jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Kryptydy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Azerbejdżan Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija